


The Day I Met You

by BrooklinStorms



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Fem!Marco, Fluff, Humor, Jeans a Dork, Multi, Swearing, Teenage Dorks, There Will Be Smooches, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1602620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrooklinStorms/pseuds/BrooklinStorms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started as a normal day in class, or so Marcy thought, when Marcy's first period teacher announces the arrival of their new student, Jean Kirschtein. He seems cold at first, but quickly warms up to Marcy. And this is the story all about how Jean got his life flip-turned upside-down by Marcy. Turning into something a little more than 'just friends'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> First of all: I'm shitty at doing Marcy's POV (I have more of a Jean personality). Second of all: I'm sorry if its kinda crappy. And third of all: I'm a procrastinator, so I'm not very fast with up dates.

"Attention! Class, we have a new student, as of today." The teacher announced. I quickly looked up to see the new kid I've been hearing about ever since I drove up to the school. And I, Marcy Bodt, was well past being blown away by this guy. He was tall, with cream colored skin (which was lightly covered with a blush, probably because everybody is staring at him, I feel his pain), and from the looks of his tight T-shirt, pretty built. Always a turn-on. His hair cut was a new one though. Sandy blonde mop topping a brown undercut. His facial features are sharp, set in a half I-really-don't-want-to-be-in-this-fucking-place, half pissed expression.

His bright amber eyes scan over the classroom, is it just me or did he glance at me a second longer than everyone else? "Why don't you introduce yourself to the class?" The teacher prompted. The guy nodded and opened his mouth to speak,"H-hey. I'm Jean Kirschtein, I'm 15 and obviously, I'm new to Trost High...even though I've been home schooling from here for a while now." He, Jean as the guy called himself, had a hint of a nervous smirk playing on his lips.

"Very good," congratulated the teacher. "You'll be sitting next to Marcy." I felt my eyes widen at the sound of my name.

"Marcy, raise your hand so he knows where to sit, please?" I did as I was told and raised my hand a little half-assly, keeping my elbow on the desk. Jean looked to me, then to the desk to the right of me. Slightly nodding an 'ok' to me to put my hand down. Well at least he's somewhat polite. Jean made his way over to the desk, walking lightly so he wouldn't trip over someone’s backpack. I'm actually kind of glad he gets to sit next to me, not just cause of his looks, but because I was kind of lonely sitting in the back of the room with no one to talk to. Although, his looks do help the situation, if you know what I mean (hint hint wink wink).

As he sat down, letting his backpack fall to the floor first, I realize he has great taste in clothes. He's wearing a blue and gray American Fighter shirt. And lightly faded jeans that were fitted, with black and white Converses. Then he suddenly looked at me and I realize I was being a creeper. It's not my fault he's so good looking! I quickly look away, trying to save some dignity, to only end up blushing and deep red. After that whole ordeal, and nearing the end of the lesson, I felt a tap on my shoulder. _I must be imaging things,_ I thought to myself and choosing to ignore the feeling.

Then a whisper,"Psst! Marcy!" And guess who it was. I turned my head to the right to look at the blonde sitting there,"Yeah?"

"I-um...was wondering if...if maybe you could show me where my classes are? I-I mean, you don't have to if don't want to! I can-"

"No, no! It's totally fine. No problem at all." I cut him off, because at this point, he was probably going to explode. At least thats what he looked like he was going to do, deep red covering his cheeks. What a adorable dork. Although, I am shocked he decided to ask me to show him around, I would be the last person I would ask it I were him. He smiled at me then, realizing I saved him from embarrassing himself anymore than he already did. _Damn! Why you gotta be so fricking attractive?!_ I meantally scream at myself. And after a minute, I felt like a weirdo...again. Mostly because of the fact that I haven't looked away yet!

So I attempt to make things less awkward, "Hey, let me see your schedule. That way I know where you go next, so we aren't holding people up in the hallway trying to figure it out." He nodded, going through his binder to find it. _Why does he nod so much? Oh well._ He made a triumphant noise once he found his schedule, handing it to me. I looked at it, then back up at him with wide eyes. _I can't fricking believe this! We have the same schedule?!_

He looks at me questionably, "What? Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing at all! It's just...dude, we have the same schedule!" I'm pretty sure I sound like an excited five year-old about to go to Build-A-Bear. Now it's his turn to look at me with wide eyes.

"Are you shitting me?!" He askes.

"Nope. We have them all together, even gym. Which is awesome, since we only have about four people in that class period. We'll be heading there next."

"Four people? Thats considered a gym class?!" He seemed a little shocked. Trust me, I was to when I found out.

"Well, now that you're here, there's five. But, yeah...I guess it is considered a class."

"Ok, good to know. Is there anything I need to know besides that?"

"Umm...we dress-out Monday-Thursday and sometimes on Friday, but Friday is usually a 'Free day'. Which means you don't change and do whatever you wanna do. You can wear tank-tops but the sleeves have to be three fingers wide. You can't wear 'booty shorts', which I seriously doubt you wear, and no boots of any kind on the gym floor. Since I'm in there too, I'll introduce you to the others. Is that ok with you?" Man, I need to learn how to talk with out making myself sound like a text book.

"Yeah, that would be great. Thanks Marcy!" He just had to have a perfect smile, didn't he?! Althought, I do like the way he says my name. It makes me feel warm inside.

"No problem, we have the same classes so just ask me for help if you need it. If you want, you can sit with me at lunch too. I don't have a **huge** group of friends, but it's better than sitting alone." Freckled Jesus take the wheel and save this poor soul, save me from my ramblings! "Speaking of lunch, have you gotten your I.D. card yet?

"Hah? I.D. card?" A confused look forms on his face, quickly followed one of resolve,"Oh yeah, I didn't know where to get one, I forgot to ask the lady at the front desk." Just then the bell rang and everyone quickly gathered their stuff, shuffling their way out the door. _Crap! I forgot to pack **my** stuff up!_ I finally hand Jean back his schedule as I'm about done packing. He takes it and throws it away. Then he just stands there waiting for me. Finished packing, I stand and put my backpack on before I say anything.

"Umm...aren't you gonna need that?" Refering to the now crumpled up schedule in the trash can.

"Nope. Don't need it when I can just follow you class-to-class."

"Stalker!" I say with a smirk, then I realize something,"Do you plan on using your locker?"

"Yeah, why?" My smirk growing even wider.

"Have you memorized your combination yet?"

"No."

"Ok, well I hope you do realize that your schedule has your combo on it." I look over just in time to see his expression turn from a look of curiosity to one that says 'OH FUCK'.

"SHIT! Thanks for telling me that **before** I threw it away!" Scarcasm thick in his words, only making me snicker.

"All in a days work!" The same sarcasm coming through my words as well, waiting by the door for jean's sake. Once he finds his schedule, he faces me and unballes the paper, rolling his eyes at me ask he does so. "I hope you don't mind, but I kinda have to stop by my locker to get my gym clothes." Flashing a apologetic smile in his direction.

"Thats not a problem, you are showing me around the school after all." Another smile in my direction, and I swear I feel a tingling sensation, why I feel it, I don't have a clue. As we walk towards my locker, Jean decides now would be a good time to ask about myself.

"So...tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know about me?" I mused.

"Whatever you wanna tell me." He retorted.

"Ok, but you're going to be sorry you asked." A puzzled expression once again forms on his face.

"Why?"

"Lets just say, I like talking to people and sometimes I don't know when to shut up. You up for that challenge, Jean?"

"Challenge accepted, Freckles." Smirk growing on his face.

"Alrighty then! Don't say I didn't warn you." He rolls his eyes at me again, but nods in agreement.

"Ok, my name is Marcy Bodt, I'm 16, I moved to Trost just last year from Jinae. Haven't gathered many friends since then. I'm 5'9" and I'm a single pringle. I live with my mother and my older brother, Marco. Marco is just a male version of me, but taller, older, and shorter hair. I love to sing and draw in my free time. And there is more I could tell you, but judging from the look on your face, I've probably blown your mind with all this info." Jean really did look like I blew his mind, with eyes wide and mouth slightly parted.

"Uh...ok. Uh, yeah...umm wow. You were right, you do talk a lot."

"Told you so, I can go for a while. You can tell me about yourself too, if you want." A smirk filled his feature then.

"Oh, so you want to know more about the awesome me?" My turn to roll my eyes at him.

"Yes, yes I do. But first, do you have any questions or comments about what I told you about myself?"

"Oh yeah, I do. Umm...YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME?!"

"Uh, yeah...I guess..." Of course he freaks out about my age. Although, it doesn't bother me much, I get it often. "Why are people always shocked to hear how old I am?" I say as we arrive at my locker, and I get my gym bag out of my locker.

"Hell if I fucking know, I get it too. It gets annoying at times, that’s for sure." I shut my locker door and turn to look at him. As I turn to face him, I notice how close he is and out of pure human nature, look up at his face. Sure, I'm pretty tall for a girl, but Jean is a good three to four inches taller than me. Not only am I close enough to smell the Chocolate Axe he's wearing, but also flakes of green in his mostly amber eyes that are now wide open. Then the realization sets in... _YOU'RE STILL STARRING AT HIM! LOOK AWAY YOU IDIOT!_ I mentally scream at myself again.

"Oh, u-uh..." I back myself up against my locker door. "S-sorry! I-I-I...I didn't realize you were so close, but you do smell good, and-" I think about what I just said,"...shit!" I mutter under my breath. "I mean in a friendly way, I'm not trying to hit on you, I swear!" And all of a sudden, I just hear laughter. I feel my face get hotter, I'm sure I look like a tomato now if I didn't before.

"It's fine. To be honest, you smell good to. Let me guess, you're wearing Nicki Minaj perfume?" What the frick-frack?! He hit the nail on the head.

"Umm...yeah. How did you know?"

"I can see it in your gym bag." He says as he points to my open bag. Oh, well now I feel stupid!

We are a little more than half way to the gym when the minute bell rings.

"Any other questions of comments?"

"So you think I smell good, huh?" He throws my way. I take the palm of my hand and smack it to my forehead.

"I'm 300 percent done right now!" I say, trying to cover up my redness once again. Jean just busts out laughing. And I join in as he almost falls to the floor from laughing so hard. "It wasn't that funny, was it?"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACIAL EXPRESSION! IT WAS PRICELESS!"

"Alright, calm down! Your drawing attention."

"Fine, fine. But you never did answer my question." Sounding a little breathless.

"What question?"

"Do you think I smell good?" Oh yeah, that question! Crap, now I gotta answer this.

"Yeah, you do. I love the smell of Chocolate Axe." He looks over at me sharply then, a look of surprise on his face. _Yeah, that’s right. I can be smooth too._ Is what I thought about saying, but before I could, Jean opened his mouth.

"That's not creepy at all!" I could hear the sarcasm dripping from his voice. “How come you can tell it’s ‘Chocolate Axe’ anyways?”

“Umm…I may or may not spray it in the aisles at Wal-Mart…” I hinted. An adible smack could be heard to the right of me. I look over at Jean to see if he did what I think he did. And I was right, he did slam his palm against his forehead. But he was smiling about it and it was something about that smile, that made **me** feel, like this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


End file.
